Mission infiltration
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Infiltration rime avec discrétion. Pas avec sang, bataille, ni Varia. Quand Xanxus ordonne à ses gardiens d'assassiner le dixième Vongola, ces derniers sont pris au dépourvus... TYL, humour - du moins j'ai essayé...


Titre : Mission : Infiltration

Disclaimer : Si Reborn était à moi, alors Kyōya serait à Mukuro. Ce n'est pas encore le cas.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit cet OS pour mon petit frère. Il m'avait demandé de lui écrire quelque chose de rigolo, et j'ai pensé tout de suite à la Varia. J'adore la Varia. Mais sincèrement, qui ne les aime pas ? Enfin, aucun pairing pour cet OS, parce que mon frère n'aime pas le yaoi (pour mon plus grand malheur).

Mission : Infiltration

« VOOOIII ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul à être habillé comme ça ?!

- Ma, ma… Calmes-toi, Squ-chan, ça te va comme un gant. »

Une veine palpita dangereusement sur le front de l'épéiste. Quand Xanxus avait annoncé une mission d'infiltration pour ses gardiens, tous avaient fait la moue. Infiltration rime avec discrétion. Pas avec sang, bataille, ni Varia. Ils étaient des combattants, pas des espions. Cependant, personne n'avait osé protester devant le regard noir du boss, de peur de finir carbonisé – il était de bonne humeur. C'était donc avec un enthousiasme inexistant et en traînant les pieds que la Varia se rendit au lieu indiqué pour la fameuse mission.

Le lieu à infiltrer était un grand manoir – ou un petit château, au choix – où se tenait une réception le soir même. Cependant, un problème s'était vite imposé : comment réussir une bonne infiltration ? C'était la première fois que Xanxus leur demandait de faire quelque chose comme cela, ils étaient donc novices et en manque d'inspiration quant à la manière de procéder.

« Ushishishi… Le prince n'aime pas espionner. Si on tue tous les gens présents, ça devrait aller, non ? avait proposé Bel. »

Si tous avaient approuvé l'option donnée par le blond, après réflexion, ils la refusèrent. C'était un assassinat, pas une attaque imminente. De plus, beaucoup de gens importants se rendraient à la future réception, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas faire un carnage – et un scandale – parmi les gens de la haute. Certes, cela ne les aurait pas dérangé plus que ça, mais, comme dit précédemment, ils n'avaient pas envie de finir grillés par leur boss.

« Utilisons les illusions de la grenouille, avait soutenu Levi avec une mine très sérieuse.

- Levi-san, puis-je vous rappeler que la cible de la mission est actuellement entourée de pas moins de deux illusionnistes confirmés, dont mon maître ? répliqua Fran d'un air blasé. Vous êtes vraiment idiot, définitivement, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

- Tout le monde ! Je viens d'avoir une idée fan-tas-ti-que ! s'exclama Lussuria en levant les bras au ciel. »

C'est ainsi que Squalo s'était retrouvé vêtu d'une longue robe de soirée, maquillé et coiffé par le Varia du soleil, alors que sa patience atteignait ses limites, et que son taux d'énervement augmentait dangereusement.

« Je t'assure que tu es très mignonne habillée comme ça, Squ-chan ! »

Squalo's hanger meter : 40 %

Première règle à retenir pour parvenir à effectuer une mission avec l'épéiste : ne jamais lui dire qu'il est mignon. Une seconde veine se mit à palpiter dangereusement sur son front, indiquant qu'il allait craquer si Lussuria ne se taisait pas immédiatement.

Une fois déguisé, le commandant pénétra dans le hall du manoir. La fête avait déjà commencé. C'était le genre de réception bondée, où les gens de la haute se retrouvaient pour boire du champagne et danser jusqu'à tard le soir. Squalo jeta des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours. Belphegor était à son poste, caché au premier étage Levi patientait à l'entrée, caché également Fran était parti aux cuisines afin de prendre la place d'un des membres du personnel Lussuria, quant à lui, surveillait la porte de service, sur le côté du manoir. Tous étaient prêts. Le commandant repéra rapidement sa proie : un homme, petit, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette, avec un regard innocent et un sourire gêné. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Effectivement, ses gardiens étaient présents, mais semblaient détendus et peu attentifs.

Squalo s'approcha discrètement. Habillé et maquillé comme il l'était, personne ne devait pouvoir le reconnaître. En combattant confirmé, il calcula ses chances de réussite de la mission. En comptant l'inattention des gardiens de la cible, et sa naïveté, il avait sept chances sur dix de parvenir à le tuer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les autres se conformeraient au plan… Un couteau vola dans la salle.

« Bel-senpai, ça fait mal, vous savez ? se plaignit un Fran qui servait du champagne à quelques mètres de Squalo.

- Ushishishishishi… Je t'avais interdit d'enlever ce chapeau, tu m'as cherché.

- Mais j'aurais été trop reconnaissa… Senpai, arrêtez de me poignarder s'il vous plait. »

Tous les invités présents s'étaient retournés vers la source d'attention, et chuchotaient entre eux. Règle numéro un pour réussir une infiltration : ne pas amener Bel avec soi.

Squalo's hanger meter : 55 %

Le commandant serra les dents, les poings, et prit son mal en patience. Dès que la mission serait finie, il le tuerait. Mais pas maintenant. Apparemment, si Bel et Fran avaient été repérés, lui était passé inaperçu avec son déguisement. Pour une fois, Lussuria avait été utile. Discrètement, Squalo continua de s'approcher du dixième Vongola. Il devait d'abord l'aborder, puis parvenir à l'attirer dans une pièce où ils seraient seuls pour pouvoir le tuer tranquillement. Il allait parvenir à lui parler, quand quelqu'un lui attrapa la main et le tira vivement vers la piste de danse.

Surpris, l'épéiste se retrouva à valser au milieu des couples, avec une tête qui lui rappelait quelque chose… Oui, c'était l'un des gardiens du Vongola. Celui de la foudre, si il se souvenait bien. Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'un homme vêtu d'une chemise aux motifs en forme de taches de vache – quel mauvais goût, remarqua-t-il intérieurement – essaya de danser avec lui. Essaya, car cela ressemblait plus à un combat pour éviter de se marcher sur les pieds qu'autre chose.

« L… Lâches-moi, je dois aller parler à quelqu'un ! protesta Squalo en essayant de rendre sa voix féminine.

- Holà, calmes-toi ma jolie, ce n'est qu'une danse, après tout. »

Squalo's hanger meter : 70 %

L'épéiste se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lambo – il avait finalement retrouvé son nom entre temps – et tenta d'atteindre le Decimo, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, car tous voulaient parler au Vongola dixième du nom, le désormais parrain de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante au monde. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un passage dans la foule, quand soudain, un cri particulièrement aigu retentit dans toute la salle. Tous les invités se figèrent sur place, y comprit le déguisé, alors qu'un Lussuria paniqué déboulait dans le hall. Squalo fit mine de ne pas le connaître, mais le punk lui sauta littéralement dessus.

« Squ-chan, c'est affreux ! C'est horrible ! Il y a une araignée le long du mur ! Squ-chan, aide-moi ! »

Règle numéro deux pour réussir son infiltration : ne jamais emmener Lussuria avec soi. Le commandant baissa la tête, tentant de se contrôler, alors que ses poings tremblaient de colère… il n'y arriva pas.

Squalo's hanger meter : 100 %

« VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII ! »

« Hé, déchet. Je peux savoir pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi nous envoie ça ?! Il était pas censé être mort ?! »

Squalo attrapa le papier que lui tendait son boss et le lut rapidement. Bientôt, le reste de la Varia était penché par-dessus son épaule pour voir le fameux écrit. C'était une lettre, ornée de la flamme de dernière volonté, le sceau Vongola.

« Cher Xanxus, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que suite à la destruction totale du manoir Vongola par votre commandant, ainsi qu'à la perte d'audition de trois de mes gardiens, en tant que membre le plus haut placé de la famille, je suis obligé à mon grand regret de vous demander de payer deux millions d'euros pour les réparations et dédommagement. Bien à vous, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, lit Fran d'une voix monocorde.

- Ushishishi, c'est la faute du commandant !

- Ma, ma… C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû t'énerver comme ça, Squ-chan.

- A cause de toi, le boss va être obligé de payer deux millions d'euros ! s'insurgea Levi.

- T'as intérêt à t'expliquer, déchet. »

The End.


End file.
